A Hand to Hold on To
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Cas/Balthazar. A jealous devil makes problems for lover angels...


**A Hand to Hold On To**

It had been well over a year after Lucifer kissed Cas for the last time and Sam drove him into the deepest part of hell. Cas had been heartbroken after he had vanished, taking Sam away from Dean and Lucifer away from Cas. But someone else soon came into Cas's life, filling the void that the devil had left. Another brother angel who had taken care of him after Uriel's ruthless beatings during training and their father neglecting them to pay attention to the newly formed humans.

"I love you Cassie." Balthazar said as he kept the nude body of his lover close to him, on the bed that not long ago held the love of Cas and Lucifer. Balthazar kissed Cas's neck, feeling his head lean back to expose his neck.

"I love you too Balthazar." Cas said. He soon drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with the promise Lucifer had left him, of watching out for him.

Lucifer believed it as a heat educed nightmare as he saw it. Cas laying on his stomach as another man leaned over him, pounding into his ass and kissing the back of his neck. Cas and Lucifer had swore that one day they were going to meet up again and be together, no matter what. So this man had to be raping Cas, because he wouldn't hurt Lucifer this bad…right?

"Keep thinking that." Michael said as he stared at Lucifer. Sam's soul was gone now, returned to his body, but Lucifer still had Michael and all his demons to keep him company. Most of the time, Michael would ignore Lucifer completely.

"Shut up Michael." Lucifer said. "I don't want anything to do with you right now."

"You're butt buddy fucking someone else?" Michael asked. Lucifer punched him in the face. Michael laughed and walked away. He knew how to hurt Lucifer. That's when Lucifer called upon his demon children.

"Yes father?" One of them asked. Lucifer looked at him from behind the barrier that couldn't be broken.

"Go to the surface and seek out the angel Castiel." He said. "Kill him and bring his grace down here to me." He said. If Cas died and came down south, then Lucifer could keep an eye on him and keep him away from the monsters on the surface.

But Lucifer didn't know who he was messing with.

Cas and Balthazar had been together two months when the attacks happened. They were ignoring calls from the Winchester's and having an intimate moment in a house of Balthazar's when the windows started to break. Balthazar quickly shielded Cas's fragile body with his own. Cas was screaming from his cocoon in Balthazar's arms. Whatever was going on was going to kill them. That's when there was no attack at all.

"Cassie?" Balthazar asked. "You okay?" Cas looked up at him with his blue eyes as wide as could be.

"I'm scared." He said. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Balthazar said. "Stay here. I'll be back." Balthazar quickly grabbed his shirt and ran to do recon. Cas grabbed his clothes and put them on. He grabbed his trench coat and held it close to him, like a security blanket. He stood there, scared. Since he had been with Balthazar, his strength had relied on the strength of his lover. It wasn't that he was weak, it was that he felt like he could be himself around Balthazar.

"Bal?" Cas asked as he stuck his head out of the room. "You okay?" Balthazar didn't answer. Cas slowly stepped out of the room and looked around. That's when he heard someone stepping on the broken glass. He spun around to see a woman with black eyes standing there.

"You need to come with me Castiel." She said as she pulled out an angel killing knife. He back away from her slowly.

Balthazar searched the downstairs for a demon. He knew they were around there somewhere, because he could sense them around. But he just couldn't pinpoint their exact position.

"BAL!" He heard Cas yell from upstairs. He raced to the stairs in a hurry, his mind set on protecting his love. He rushed into their room to see a demon stabbing Cas with the tip of the knife. It ripped through his shirt and cut open the skin. Cas screamed out in pain and attempted to push her hands back, but Balthazar ran in and got rid of her quickly. The knife clattered to the floor and Cas fell back into Balthazar's waiting arms.

"Cassie?" Balthazar asked as he laid him on the floor. From the red spot on his pale skin, Balthazar could see his grace lighting up. "Cas?" Balthazar asked, terrified. Cas looked up at him.

"Help." Cas said. He went limp. Balthazar was scared to lose Cas. He loved him too much to lose him. He picked Cas up into his arms.

"Don't worry baby." Balthazar said. "I'm gonna get you some help soon." With that, they vanished.

Bobby had just gotten his study slightly organized when a gust blew through the room and knocked everything to the floor.

"Castiel! You son of a bitch!" Bobby said. He turned around, expecting to see Cas standing there, but instead he saw a helpless looking Balthazar holding a dying Cas in his arms. He had tears in his eyes.

"Bobby, help me, please." Balthazar begged. Bobby walked forward and looked at Cas, He was asleep in Balthazar's arms.

"Come over here." He said. "Put him down on the couch." Balthazar gently laid Cas on the couch then set down on the floor by him, his hand wrapped around Cas's.

"What happened?" Bobby asked. Balthazar looked up at him.

"Demons came after him." He said. "One of them was stabbing him when I got in." Balthazar stopped to wipe the tears from his eyes. All the angels hidden on the world, and they came after him. "Why you?" He whispered to Cas.

"I'll call the Winchester's." Bobby said. He disappeared to go make a call. Balthazar set there by Cas. He touched his forehead, brushing his hair away from his face.

"You're gonna be okay baby." Balthazar said. But his faith was beginning to waver.

"Bobby just called." Sam said as Dean came out of the bathroom. "Cas got hurt."

"But Cas is an angel." Dean said. "How is that possible?"

"He didn't explain a lot, just that whoever did it didn't kill him but they're still after him. Balthazar is freaked." Sam explained. Dean nodded his head.

"So we gonna go help?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his head.

"Cas is our friend." He said. "We should at least offer to help him." Dean sighed and started to pack. If they left now, they could be at Bobby's by tomorrow morning.

By the time they got to Bobby's, Cas was awake, but his wound was still bleeding. He had bandages on it, but you could see the red spots on them. Balthazar was hovering, always watching him to make sure he was okay.

"So, what the hell happened to you?" Dean asked Cas. Cas looked up at him with his deep blue eyes.

"A demon broke in and tried to kill me." He said. "She said that I had to go with her" Sam looked over at Cas.

"Is it because of _him_?" Sam asked. Cas slowly nodded his head. Balthazar looked at Cas, then Sam, and finally Dean.

"Who's _him_?" Balthazar asked. Cas closed his eyes and sighed. "Someone better bloody well tell me who it is."

"Lucifer." Dean said. Balthazar looked at him. "Lucifer made a deal with Cas that he wouldn't bring the Apocalypse if Cas would love him. He got very close to him then he decided to go ahead and use Sam's body, but he promised that he would watch out for Cas." Dean explained. Balthazar's skin went pale. He looked over at Cas, holding the bandages against his wound.

"I'm sorry." Cas cried. He stood up to give Balthazar his space, but he fell over. Balthazar raced forward and caught Cas.

"Don't be sorry." He said. "I'm gonna fix this. Lucifer isn't going to take you away from me." He added as he hugged him. "I have one last card to play."

"What are you going to do?" Cas asked. Balthazar closed his eyes.

"I'm going to heaven." He said. Cas shook his head.

"No." He said. "They'll kill you. Raphael will kill you."

"If I lose you, that would be worse then anything Raphael would do to me." Balthazar said. "Sammy, will watch out for Cas while I'm gone?" Sam nodded his head. Balthazar kissed Cas's forehead, then vanished.

Standing in the heaven that he loved the most, Balthazar started to scan for Raphael. It was the Winchester's heaven, since they only showed up about once a month, it was deserted most of the time.

"You called for me Balthazar?" Someone said. Balthazar turned around and looked to see Raphael standing there. Balthazar was already stressed enough with almost losing Cas, he barely wanted to see Raphael right now, but he knew he had to. He was the only key in Cas's survival.

"I need your help." Balthazar said on the brink of tears. Raphael stared at him, showing no emotion whatsoever. Balthazar was losing his true love, his soul mate, and Raphael seemed to care less.

"Why should I help you?" Raphael asked as he walked around Balthazar. "I mean, you did rebel and leave heaven just like that hairless monkey lover Castiel." That pushed Balthazar over the edge. He grabbed Raphael by the shirt and pushed him backwards.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that!" Balthazar yelled at him. Raphael pulled his shirt out of Balthazar's hands and pushed him.

"You're in love with that little cherub?" Raphael asked. "You and Luci huh? What's so special about him?" Balthazar had hate in his eyes.

"He's not like most angels." He said. "He's special to me. But I'm going to lose him unless you help me. Please Raphael."

"Why are you going to lose him?" Balthazar gave a stress filled sigh.

"Lucifer put a hit out on him." He explained. "They mortally wounded Cas. As we stand here talking, I'm fuckin' losing him!" Balthazar yelled. "So please just help me!"

"What's in it for me?" Raphael asked. Balthazar closed his eyes.

"Jesus Christ Raphael. Don't you ever think of anyone but yourself?" Raphael stared at him because he had just used that name in vain. "I'll do anything you want. Just please help my soul mate. Please." He was willing to do anything to save Cas.

"Vow your allegiance to me." Raphael said. Balthazar stared at him like he was completely crazy. He turned around and started to leave. "I guess you don't want Cas to live that much, do you?" Balthazar stopped walking. He had silent tears falling down his cheeks. He just wanted to protect Cas and if this was only way, then so be it.

Balthazar walked to Raphael and stared at him. Then he got down on one knee and took Raphael's outstretched hand.

"I, Balthazar, an angel of the lord, hereby pledge my undying loyalty to the archangel Raphael." Balthazar said. Raphael smiled at him with an evil plan in mind.

"And now, as promised, Cas will live." With that, he vanished. Balthazar fell onto both of his knees and started to cry. He had made a pledge to the wrong man, and now he could possibly lose the person he was trying to save,

As Balthazar rushed around Bobby's house, looking for Cas, the Winchester's were watching as Cas's wound began to self-heal. Whatever was happening to him was causing him pain. Balthazar heard the sound of Cas screaming and ran to him. He couldn't stand to hear the sound of Cas crying. He ran forward and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay baby." He whispered to him. "It'll pass and you'll be safe. I promise baby. I promise." He closed his eyes and rested his head against Cas's. Just Balthazar's presence seemed to lessen the pain that Cas was going through.

"I love you." Cas whispered to him before he drifted off. The pain his body had been through had caused him to become so exhausted. Sam, Dean, and Bobby all left them alone, and as Balthazar set there, holding Cas close, he swore that he would find a way to get out of the deal with Raphael, so that in the end, he would be the one who would have to fight him instead of Cas.

**:The End:**

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? This was a pairing that just came to me, and since I used to write Castiel/Lucifer stories, I thought it would be cool to show the jealous side of the devil. Please review!**


End file.
